Mermaid Minnie and Angel Mickey: Changes request
by RockGal73
Summary: Elera's request: Pairing: Mickey/Minnie Format: Fanfiction Universe: Again from my universe in which everyone is a mythological creature: link Minnie is a mermaid and Mickey is an angel, etc. Prompt: In this installment Minnie discovers that she can transform into a girl with legs if she uses enough of her magical mermaid powers. But she doesn't know how to walk? Can Mickey h


**So it's my firstthine posting fanfiction on this site and it feels great! This story was orginally born on April 29th 2011, my first ever completed fanfiction! I still love this story, it's so fluffy! R&R**

For a long while Minnie thought she knew about all of the powers she had as a mermaid. She thought she just about everything she could do with her powers. But one day all of this changed. She always looked at the humans with envy longing to be them, she'd wanted to walk on land, be able to have legs. It would allow her to spend more time on the strange but beautiful land, as a mermaid she could only spend about an hour on land before drying up and turning to dust. Being a human would also give her more time with wonderful sweet heart, the angel Mickey. They could sit on the beach for hours watching the sunset, relaxing on the beach, it would be absolutely perfect. She'd often dreamed of being human, now her dreams were about to become reality. Minnie sat on the beach dreaming of being human when suddenly her tail started to glow something inside her had awoken her longing to be human had become so powerful that it had used her power to make this desire so. When her tail stopped glowing, it was no longer a tail, it was a pair of legs with a skirt. Minnie couldn't believe her eyes she rubbed them thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but it was real. Then a smile lit her face she finally had her wish, she was human. She wondered what she'd do first, maybe run around, jump, skip but she figured she should probably start with standing. Minnie tried pushing herself up with her hands and then, ever so gently put her newly found feet on the sand, she then stood all the way up ad smiled to herself feeling accomplished. But suddenly her knees began to buckle under her and she fell flat on the beach her face falling right into the sand. She soon realized this would be harder than she thought. She tried again and again to get up on her feet but kept falling each time. She sat on the beach folding her arms angry and sad that she may never learn how to even stand with her legs. She then looked up seeing some large winged animal circling the sky. At least she'd thought it was an animal until the creature started to nose dive down toward the beach and landed in front of her. She saw instantly it was her lovely angel Mickey. For a long silent moment he stared at her seeing her new legs and white silk skirt he was confused. Finally Minnie broke the silence saying "I-I have a new power..." Mickey stared at her a little more before saying "Oh uh yeah I noticed...How did you?.." Minnie quickly explained about her desire to be human, her tail glowing, and her failure at standing. Mickey waited a moment to take this all in and then giggled a little Minnie frowned and turned her head away from him informing him that it wasn't funny. "So" Mickey said through his laughter "ya need someone to teach you how to stand and walk?" Minnie blinked and turned suddenly feeling embarrassed "oh well I guess.." Minnie said burring her face in her skirt. Mickey then put out his hand and smiled at her Minnie looked up at his smiling face and couldn't help smiling too and taking his hand. As he helped her up she fell toward him landing in his chest she looked up at him blushing and he looked at her blushing but still confident. Minnie rose from his chest and realized she was standing her face lit up with a large smile and Mickey began to walk backwards as she walked towards him she looked down nervously at her legs but Mickey kept his eyes on her with a loving smile. She looked back up at her teacher and noticed his loving gaze. She stared back and as they were about to kiss, she fell down to the sand, face first. Mickey tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. "Are you okay?" he asked through his laughter Minnie looked at him with anger in her eyes wishing she could walk away. "Aw come on Min you have to admit it was funny!" Mickey said as Minnie tried to get back up on her feet. "No it wasn't!" she said angrily she started to walk away and realized that she was WALKING away. "Mickey did you see that?" she turned toward him, no longer angry but with a bright smile on her face Mickey's face lit up as well, but more with relief than happiness "I'm walking!" Minnie cried out "I'm walking and I did it, oh Mickey isn't it wonderful? I'm- I'm still mad at you for laughing at me." Minnie said both angry and happy at the same time "Your going to have to do a lot if you want to make it up to me!" she said angrily. Mickey then flew over to her and hugged her Minnie was confused and said "you think a simple hug can-" but before she could finish her sentence he flew up into the air with her still in his arms. Minnie felt herself wrap her arms around his neck as he had done around her waist, she looked down at the ground scared. She then looked up at Mickey and saw him staring down at her "Will this do?" he asked he removed his arms from her chest and took hold of one of her hands and held her out, both of them flying through the air together. Minnie looked down at the ground below delighted by how everything looked so wonderful from this height "yes" she said "I think this'll do." the flew around for hours giggling together and soaring through the clouds. But Minnie suddenly felt her bottom half becoming a bit heavier. She looked and realized her legs were turning back into a tail and with the added weight, she had slipped out of her sweet hearts hand, she called his name as she fell spiraling towards the ground "MMMIIIIICCCCKKKKEEYYY" she screamed. Mickey looked down and saw his love falling down towards the earth. He quickly zoomed down to her catching her just before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms and smiled gently at her "Don't worry Min!" He said "I Gotcha." Minnie wrapped her arms around his neck once more "My hero" she whispered softly, and kissed him on the lips lovingly as they flew towards the sunset.


End file.
